


Record

by OzQueen



Series: babysitters100 [41]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And could you explain, Captain Pike, why your ship was docked alongside an abandoned transport junker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man. IDEK where this came from. Things you should probably know, though: This has come about because of me rewatching Firefly, and it's based on a scene from an episode called Bushwhacked, where all the members of the firefly-class spaceship Serenity are interrogated over the same event, each of them reacting to the interview in various ways. And then I was all, "I have to do this with Pikes," and so... I did it with Pikes.  
> People in the Firefly 'verse have quite a distinctive way of speaking, with certain slang etc, and given the way my silly brain decided to write this, it turned out to be really challenging trying to keep the characters' voices recognisable while allowing them to 'play' in the other universe.  
> I really haven't been very faithful to the actual scene/events of the episode, or the Firefly 'verse itself. So if you're a Firefly fan, try not to hate me too much for this.
> 
> Massive, starry-eyed thanks to lucida for her endless ramblings on AIM, helping me with my worries over voices. And isabelquinn for reading this on the train on her way home from work and sending me squeeful text messages. Even if I'm posting it before she's had a chance to 'beta' it, she's still been supportive, SO SHE GETS A THANK YOU NOTE
> 
> Also, I'm so bad at thanking people for their reviews and stuff. THANKS! Seriously, I really appreciate everything. I'm sorry I'm so terrible at responding.

* * *

_Record of interview conducted 0614-RH-2517/Commander R. Harken  
Firefly-class transport held on suspicion of illegal salvage and people smuggling_

* * *

When you have yourself under control, Captain.

Yes. Sorry. Sorry, Commander. Not laughed like that in a while.

I take it by your response that you are _not_ the captain of the ship we intercepted.

Given you asked the question, I take it you ain't yet interviewed my wife.

You've got a large crew on that tiny boat.

Is that a crime?

Merely an observation. Certainly more people than I'd expected to find aboard that old junk bucket.

A good crowd makes for lively dinner conversation.

You're aware that carrying refugees across borders without a valid transport license is illegal, Captain Pike?

Said before, ain't the captain. Co-captain at best. And can't say I ever thought that particular law to be relevant to me and my crew, Commander. Still can't see reason for it being brought up at all, given that I got no refugees on my boat.

We're still checking all the documents we were presented with, of course. But if we should find –

I'd like to wait until you find – or don't find – whatever it is you're expecting to find or not find, Commander. We've all got our documents in order. Only family on my boat.

A large family.

And if that's a crime, you can charge me.

* * *

Could you explain your role on the ship?

Captain. Co-Captain, if my husband insists.

And could you explain, Captain Pike, why your ship was docked alongside an abandoned transport junker?

Curiosity is a curse.

Could it be you were seeking abandoned cargo on a ship that had clearly run into distress? Or could it be you were arranging to carry illegal passengers from this point to another?

Must be tiresome, assuming the worst of people all day long, Commander.

You're evading the question, Captain.

We weren't seeking abandoned cargo, and there ain't no one comin' to meet us. We boarded only to satisfy ourselves the distress had long since passed by.

You and your children?

I'm not sure they fall under the category of 'children' these days, Commander. My youngest is fifteen. Thought would tell they're old enough to decide between a right move and a wrong one without me lookin' over their shoulder.

You and your children – your family – boarded an unfamiliar ship with no knowledge of what you could meet?

We're an adventurous lot.

You often take your children on expeditions that could include unknown dangers?

It ain't ever easy to hold them back. My children can take care of themselves.

* * *

Could you explain your role on the ship, please?

Communications Officer. Mostly.

So it was you who sent the inquisitive beacon to the Transporter?

It was. I knocked and no one answered.

So you decided to let yourselves in?

No answer don't necessarily mean visitors won't be welcomed, Commander. She was adrift. Could have been their communications systems were down. No harm in goin' in for a closer look.

Especially when there might be abandoned cargo aboard?

Can't say that ever occurred to me. I've done nothing wrong. I'm a very moral sort of person, you know. I don't make decisions lightly, and I _certainly_ don't make decisions that are likely to result in illegal activity.

You have a son, don't you? Ten months old?

Can't see what that's got to do with anythin'. I can ask, but I'm fairly certain an illegal salvage operation hadn't occurred to him, either.

Did you take your son aboard the Transporter?

Wasn't sure what I was gonna find over there. Kept him back in our bunk, safe with my husband.

And your husband has no problem staying behind?

If I want to go on somewhere, he don't argue. Much. If he wants to come along, there's always someone else to watch the baby. There's an occasional fight over who gets to stay with him, if I'm honest.

A young baby back in your bunk, and the ship and her crew still dock alongside an unknown Transporter? Not knowing what you'll face?

My son is my first priority, Commander. I'd go so far as to say he's the first priority of everyone aboard. All of our decisions come after careful consideration and discussion. None of us wants to put anyone else on that ship in danger.

I'm surprised you and your husband live on board with the rest of your family. Does it not feel crowded?

Surely does. Wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Could you explain your role on the ship?

Primary Navigator. _Primary_. Don't listen to Vanessa; she'll fix up so's it sounds like she's responsible. All she does is sit and stare out the damn window.

So you were responsible for the path that led you to the abandoned Transport?

Well, that... that depends. That one might be on Vanessa.

I see. Was there a reason for you drifting out here in the middle of nowhere?

None particularly.

It's a well-known route for people smugglers, you know.

Like hell. Ain't a well-known route for nobody.

Smuggling, whether it's people or other cargo, is illegal.

And I'm well aware of that. And I'm sure, by now, you're aware there's not a damn scrap of illegally-garnered cargo on my family's ship. People or otherwise.

We're still turning it over.

Best you put things back where you found them when you're done. Captain Pike's already havin' a bad day, you wouldn't want to push her none further.

* * *

Could you explain your role on the ship?

Boo-boo fixer.

Excuse me?

Uh – unofficial medic?

Your papers say nothing of this. You've been to medical school?

Not so much. But all blood is red and you want to keep it on the inside, don't you? Ain't so hard to figure the rest out as you go.

Are your services required often?

Depends.

Upon?

Which rocks we visit, what jobs we take on. The route we take. Whether or not we're arrested and delayed.

You're not under arrest.

Could've fooled me, Commander.

Have your services been required on this journey?

Upon occasion. Got a nephew that don't always agree with the food we can get to him, even if he is the most spoiled kid in the 'verse when it comes to what we dish up to him. But that might just be Nicky's cooking. Got vaccinations to worry about, too, for all of us. And I'm forever handin' out placebos for Space Sickness.

Space Sickness?

Take it you've not interviewed Margo yet.

* * *

Your role on the ship?

I go where I'm needed.

Jack of all trades?

And master of none. Hardly enough jobs on that boat for all the people we've got, anyway. Ain't a difficulty if I disappear for a while to tell the kid a few stories, or send a few Comms to people more anchored than me.

So you aren't paid for any services on board the ship?

Are you tellin' me neither of those things can come in useful?

Do they?

Haven't ever had any complaints. Anyway, not sure how explaining my official role on the ship is going to help you decide whether or not my family is guilty of smuggling, or looting, or whatever it is you're charging us with.

Nobody has been charged.

Not for lack of trying.

Can you not see it looks – well, a mite suspicious? Taking such a lonely route through the stars?

But there ain't no lonely people on that boat. The only way we're ever gonna get some peace and quiet is to float the roads less travelled.

Seems like an easier way to do it would be to get your own ship. It's a little strange, isn't it? Such a big family crammed into one small boat, when you're all old enough to be out living your own lives.

No offence, Commander, but if you figure the easier way through life is leavin' people you love most behind, then I figure there ain't much you understand at all.

* * *

Would you care to explain what your role on the ship is?

This'n' that. Most times you can find me helping with communications or navigation. I like to communicate. I like to star-gaze.

Such a small ship, and it needs two communications officers? Two navigators?

More than two, if you ask me. We like to keep things diplomatic on The Good Ship Pike.

Diplomatic.

Yessir.

You are aware of the gravity of the situation, aren't you, Miss?

Is that a question, or a threat?

Now, now. No threats. I'm only ensuring you understand just how serious this matter is.

Oh, yes. Yes, you intercepted a ship you suspected to be carrying people across borders illegally, and you've found nothing. I imagine the situation is getting more serious by the minute.

* * *

You're the cook?

Much as one can be with blocks of protein, fats and flavours. Get fresh food when we can. Haven't landed anywhere with much agricultural produce to spare, lately.

And nor will you find such a place, out here. Did you go aboard the Transporter, when your ship docked?

Had no interest in it. Plenty of others to volunteer for bravery missions.

You think it was brave of them?

Don't you? She's run into some trouble – that much is clear. Ain't many people would stop to make sure everyone had got out okay.

And that's what you were doing? Seeking survivors? What would you have done if you had found anyone?

Sent a Comm for help or assistance. It is, after all, illegal to transport refugees without the proper paperwork. Isn't it, Commander?

* * *

What is your role on board the ship, Miss?

There's very little ventilation in here.

Answer the question, please.

Daughter, sister, aunt. Negotiator. Co-pilot.

Co-pilot? You're a little young, aren't you?

Seventeen, and for the class of ship I'm steering, that's shiny. Helps me feel focused when I've got my hands at the controls.

So you decide where the nose of the ship points?

Hardly. Awful lot of people under that roof to keep happy, Commander. That makes for a lot of discussion, and the Captain has the final say on all of it.

Two Captains, two Communication Officers, two Navigators –

If Vanessa is tryin' to claim Navigation, I ain't sure that's right. She daydreams at the helm while Jordan maps things out. But we have two or three of 'most everything, for sure. People will go where the day takes 'em.

And where were you today?

In the infirmary. Space Sickness.

* * *

Boots off the table.

Sorry. And that's – that's just grease. I ain't stepped in nothin'. I'll just rub that away, just... there.

Did you go aboard the Transporter?

Surely did. If she'd broken down I wanted to see if I could get her goin' again.

You're a mechanic?

Guess so. But got on board and her systems were all still workin'. Still ain't rightly sure what happened. Seems an awful lot of people left in a hurry, though.

No escape pods have been taken.

No. Guess they got on board another ship before we arrived. Can only hope it was willingly, can't we, Commander?

You seem to be projecting a situation, here.

Am I? Just tryin' to figure it out, is all. Figured you might have some answers. Guess it was silly of me to think so, though, seein' as how you're all mixed up, thinkin' it was us who –

Feet off the table!

Sorry! Sorry.

There were signs of a struggle on board. And all of that had occurred before you arrived?

Well, obviously. Ain't much room on our ship to hide nothin'. If we'd taken anyone extra on board you'd have found him in three seconds flat. You should have been able to see that as soon as you'd sorted our papers. And I know you've turned our ship inside out by now – and I swear, Commander, I swear if any of my tools are missin' when I go back to my engine room, you won't be askin' me to get my boots off your _table_.

Are you threatening me?

Just makin' the situation a little clearer for you. Seein' as how you're havin' trouble with it, so far.

Miss Pike –

Lookit, we drifted up on her by chance and she was just rollin' there. I could understand haulin' us aboard for _not_ stopping, but this? We were tryin' to _help_. It'd be a cruel thing sailin' past a boat in distress. We ain't like that. And you can ask me, and everyone else in my family, what jobs we've got on our boat and what roles we all play, but if you ask me, Commander, there's only one job you should be worryin' about bein' done right, and that's your own.

* * *

_Interview terminated CCS 0614-RH-2517/Commander R. Harken  
No charges laid against Capt. D. Pike or her crew_


End file.
